


needy

by dreaminadream



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: BOOBIES!!, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Hair Pulling, Masturbation, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Smut, Top!Sana, bottom!momo, my first wlw work hehe, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminadream/pseuds/dreaminadream
Summary: it’s been hours and momo still hasn’t came. sana decides to help.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;)

Momo couldn’t handle the feeling; she hadn’t felt this horny in what felt like an eternity. Tears brimmed her eyes as the frustratingly insatiable feeling continuously built in her abdomen, pressure and heat sitting in her lower tummy as she softly cried to herself. She had been trying to bring herself to orgasm for hours. She began her endeavors around 11:30 PM, after everyone had gone to sleep, and it was now 3:45 in the morning and she had not came once. Her blood was boiling. The icky feeling of sweat and light aroma of body odor didn’t help her overwhelmed and tiresome state — all she wanted, desperately, was to cum. 

Momo’s clit was swollen, red, and angry. Her entire body felt broken, her face was soaked with sweat and tears and she needed to cum so badly. She didn’t know how her moans and cries of frustration hadn’t woken anybody up, but she was thankful for that at the very least. 

Momo regained her composure, licking her fingers and softly rubbing her clit. Her head fell against the headboard, her fingers and pussy throbbing against each other as she cried to reach the climax she’s spent hours trying to achieve. She sped up her fingers, rubbing against the bundle of nerves and taking her other hand to cover her mouth. It was practically useless; her moans were too loud for it to matter. 

After a few more minutes of peaked sexual frustration, Momo pulled her fingers away and whined softly. The exasperation she felt was indescribable, the erotic vexation radiated off of her entire body. Sweat was dripping down her chest, pooling underneath her breasts. She felt empty and tired, but craved that orgasm so fucking much. Her hunger for it had to be satisfied, or else she didn’t know what she’d do. 

Momo rested against the headboard, shaking as she calmed herself before beginning her ministrations once more. It was when she noticed her cracked door with light seeping in that her heartbeat sped up, grabbing the comforter to cover herself for her unexpected visitor. 

“Momo, are you alright? You’ve been crying for a long time now and I was wond-,” Sana had came in unannounced, and the light hit her face just enough that Momo saw her wide eyed expression, as if she were a deer in headlights. Momo gulped, her face reddening as the embarrassment washed over her body. 

“Have you been jerking off this entire time?” Sana asked. 

Momo nodded. “I’m sorry i-if I’ve been keeping you awake.”

Sana laughed softly, and began walking towards the bed. 

“If I had known that’s what you were doing earlier,” Sana said. “I would’ve come to help much earlier.”

Momo’s heartbeat was beating out of her chest. Sana was on the edge of her bed, slowly inching her way towards the black haired girl as she shook. 

“You know, baby...” Momo whined at the nickname. “I’ve been thinking about a lot of stuff I’ve wanted to do to you.”

Sana was completely hovered over Momo, her lip caught between her teeth as she preyed on the older girl, who was caught up in the covers of her bedsheets and was shaking in both fear and excitement. Sana leaned her face down, her and Momo’s lips barely a centimeter apart. She lightly grazed Momo’s with her own, erupting a whine out of the older girl before traveling towards her ear. 

“I’ve wanted to absolutely destroy you for so long.”

Momo groaned, pulling Sana up by the hair and smashing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy and needy, and Momo didn’t care if she was coming off strong. She just wanted someone to fuck her, and hopefully make her cum. Sana gasped at her eagerness but pulled away, causing Momo to whimper loudly out of deprivation. 

“You’re so eager, baby,” Sana said softly. “Is my little whore that hungry for my mouth? You want me to eat and fuck your pussy until you can’t even think?”

Momo groused at her words. The degradation added exponentially onto her itching state, and she wanted to feel her mouth so fucking badly. Without realizing, Sana inched her hands up towards Momo’s throat, slowly wrapping her nimble fingers around it and softly choking her. 

“Answer me, slut.”

Momo gasped, breathing in a harsh, deep breath. “Yes, God, fuck I want you to fuck me with your mouth so, so bad.”

Sana chuckled, pulling away. She pulled off her own night shirt, her boobs falling softly against the top of her stomach. Momo frothed at the site, her currently prurient mind flashing signals that wanted nothing more than to be fucked. Sana then pulled the comforter off Momo, admiring her body from above. 

“Fuck, my baby is so pretty,” Sana stated. “All of this just for me, hm?”

Momo nodded and whined. 

Sana leaned down, kissing Momo softly on the lips. She held Momo’s wrists down with one hand above her head, massaging the black haired girl’s waist with the other. She sucked and bit at Momo’s bottom lip, moans flowing out of the girl beneath her. Momo shoved her tongue into Sana’s mouth, allowing her to suck at the muscle. However Sana was quick to pull away and move down to Momo’s neck, sucking and biting harshly at the skin and almost immediately leaving deep, purple bruises that would inevitably be questioned the next day. Momo felt her body internally explode at the contact, biting her lip to conceal the noises. 

Sana travelled downwards, finding herself in between Momo’s breasts. She looked up at Momo’s face, who was staring at Sana as if she were the last scion of Christ. Sana enveloped her lips around Momo’s breast, and began massaging her other nipple with her hand. Momo whimpered. She hadn’t seen such a thrillingly erotic sight before, and if Sana kept up with this, she knew for a fact she’ll be cumming soon. 

Sana engulfed her breast, sucking at the nipple as she listened to the melody of noises that escaped Momo’s mouth. Momo began thrashing against the bed, speaking gibberish towards Sana that she couldn’t understand. 

“What was that, baby girl?”

Momo’s insides flared up at the nickname. “Please stop teasing, pretty please. I’ve been such a good girl, I just wanna cum.”

Sana tsked. “What’s the fun in that, hm? I wanna make sure my baby girl earns it, you’ve been so good for me. If you wanna act like a brat I can wait even longer...”

Momo shook her head. “Please, please no, please just help me cum.”

Sana smirked. “That’s what I thought, slut.”

Momo groaned and dropped her head against the pillow, motioning for Sana to free her hands, which she did, only to have her hands caught in Sana’s hair as she licked down her stomach towards where she craved her the most. 

Momo pulled at her hair, light moans erupting out of Sana as she licked her way towards Momo’s soaking wet pussy. She bit at Momo’s inner thigh, teasing her just a bit more before making a meal out of her. 

Momo was tired of waiting, on the verge of screaming, and crying. She wanted nothing more than for Sana to shove her tongue inside her and fuck her with her mouth and fingers until she was falling completely apart like the slut she knew she was. Sana blew on her clit, screams echoing off the walls of the room. Momo was so sickeningly frustrated, she didn’t know if she could handle a bit more of her teasing. 

At that moment, Sana licked a stripe up Momo’s pussy, sucking softly at her clit. Momo yelled out Sana’s name and pornographic, lewd noises that could be heard from miles away. Her mouth felt fucking incredible, better than her fingers or any vibrator could ever do. Momo thrusted against Sana’s face, and was faced with the response of Sana holding her hips on the bed as she devoured each last bit of her. 

Momo pulled at her hair, drool pooling at the bottom of her chin as she brainlessly let herself become so drowsily fucked out. She knew she imaged the perfect depiction of a cumslut, and knew Sana was thinking that exact thing. Sana nipped and sucked at the bundle of nerves, but made way for her fingers inside of her. She thrusted two fingers into Momo, hitting her g-spot immediately which erupted the loudest scream of her name she had ever heard. 

“Sana, fuck, fuck, fuck, please don’t fucking st-stop, fuck,” Momo moaned out.

Sana knew Momo was about to cum, her thighs were shaking and her grip on her hair had tightened to a point where Sana was sure some was pulled out. Momo thrashed against the comforter, yelling and screaming the most venereal of sounds, and the pool of warmth that she had been building up for hours finally exploded as she came over Sana’s tongue. 

Joy and relief washed over Momo, but it was short lived when she realized Sana was still eating her out vigorously, and it didn’t take long for a second orgasm to make way. 

“What — fuck — are you fuc-fucking doing?” Momo breathed out. 

Sana pulled away, her fingers still fucking the black haired girl, and kissed her softly. 

“You wanted to cum so bad, I figured I’d give you the gift of letting you cum however many times I want.”

Sana stated that simply, returning to Momo’s pussy as if it were her last meal. The words registered in Momo’s head, and she groaned out as she gripped the bedsheets and let Sana fully consume her as she neared her to a second orgasm. Momo’s entirely body was trembling in overstimulation, and she couldn’t even release any sounds of pleasure at this point. She emptied herself over Sana’s fingers, and screamed when she realized Sana was, yet again, still making a meal of her. 

Momo pulled at her hair, wishing desperately for her to keep going and for her to stop. She knew her third orgasm was going to be too much; she was already so overwhelmed with emotions and her blood was boiling at the jaded feeling. 

Sana looked up at Momo. She was on the verge of passing out, which made her even more aggressive and began fucking her tongue against her even faster, causing Momo’s entire body to jerk. Sana left scratches down Momo’s leg with her free hand, and couldn’t help but to stare at the older girl’s desperate, fucked out state. 

Momo’s body began shaking for the third time, and with yet another scream, she came again. Sana finally pulled away, face covered in Momo’s juices as she reached up to kiss her passionately, and Momo, now more tired than ever, lazily kissed back. 

Sana got up, fetching a towel out of the closet and a big shirt for the both of them. She cleaned them both up, and watched as Momo began drifting off. She giggled at how she was so easily satisfied. She threw the towel across the room but then left, causing Momo a bit of worry, which subsided as she noticed she had returned with a cup of water. Momo then realized how scratchy her throat was, and coughed lightly which erupted a soft laugh out of Sana. 

Momo downed the glass of water, putting the cup to the side, and stretched out against the bed. 

Her needs had been more than satisfied.


End file.
